


Doubt

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Flirting, Gen, Inspired by Music, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knight Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Missions, Obi-Wan is awkward, music meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Obi-Wan's a bit awkward when he's not calling the shots.





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This one sprang out of the music meme. 
> 
> _Writing through my block with small bites from the music meme. (Challenge: put your music player of choice on shuffle. Write until the music stops. When a new song starts, switch to something else.)_

* * *

_Would I take your hand_  
_Would I lead you from the mist_  
 _In another place_  
 _Where the sun can never set?_

\- “Doubt,” Bella Morte

* * *

“Relax, Obi-Wan.”

It’s strange, hearing his given name from his padawan. Well, padawan no longer. It’s been weeks now, since Anakin’s knighting ceremony.

“I still don’t see why—“

“It’s a ball. People dance. We’re blending in.” Anakin’s mech hand presses more firmly against the small of Obi-Wan’s back, leading him so smoothly in the steps of the dance that Obi-Wan wonders where his pad—former padawan has learned them.

“We’re supposed to be looking for clues to the identity of mole giving information to the Separatists.”

“We are. In a moment,” Anakin tilted his head, “that attaché is going to cut in and ask you to dance. He’s been watching you all evening. This close? You’ll have him eating out of your hands. If you loosen up.”

“Anakin, really, I—”

“May I cut in?”

Anakin’s smirk is not subtle. “Of course. But I want him back at the end of the evening.”


End file.
